I'm Gloyd, Not Couch Bottle!
by rose in the snow
Summary: Gloyd takes Swizz's genius advice and changes his name to Couch Bottle but finds out that is totally lame. He needs to change his name back asap. The name 'The Zizzle' and cover image belong to my sister. Based on the Regular Show episode Trash Boat.


I'm Gloyd, not Couch Bottle!

**A/N: This is loosly based on The Regular Show episode Trash Boat (which I don't own). It's suppose to be funny but I'm not the best at writing humor so please no flames. Please enjoy! **

* * *

"All famous video game characters go by one name or two first names." Swizz said as he sat inside Gloyd's house.

"So what are you saying?" Gloyd asked.

"You'll probably never be famous unless you change your name."

"Did you change your name, Swizz?"

"Yeah. Outside of Sugar Rush I'm know as 'The Zizzle.'"

Gloyd tried not to laugh at how stupid the name sounded to him. "The Zizzle?" Gloyd asked.

"Yes." Swizz said with his face totally serious. "I gave myself that name and I'm famous throughout the arcade."

Gloyd sighed. "I guess you're right. There was Ralph, Felix, Turbo, Mario. All one name."

"See that's what I'm saying." Swizz said standing up. "Now I have to go. I got a date with Adorabeezle." Swizz walked toward the door. "Just think about it." Swizz shut the door behind him.

Gloyd turned on the TV. He couldn't focus though. "Swizz's right." He said standing up and going to his fridge. "What am I going to do?" He asked then taking a root beer from the fridge and closing the door.

He went and stood in the pumpkin shaped doorway leading into his living room. "Well of course I want to be famous for my pranks." He said as he opened the root beer bottle and took a drink. "I have to change my name then but how am I going to change my name. More importantly what should my name be."

He took another drink from the bottle. "Swizz's name sounds pretty random so maybe if I change my name to two random things, I'll become famous." Gloyd said with a smile. He looked around his room and found his couch. Then he looked down and saw the bottle in his hand. "I got it!"

"The arcade opens in 10 minutes!" An announcer said.

"Tomorrow night I'll go to the code room and change my name. Then I'll become famous throughout the arcade." Gloyd went out for a day of racing.

* * *

"Wow that was one crazy day of races!" Torvald said. She had been on the roster today and was even chosen to race 3 times today by a player.

"It really was." Gloyd said. The racers had just finished the random roster race for the next day.

"Good luck tomorrow." Swizz said to Sticky, who had gotten on the roster for tomorrow. Adorabeezle playfully hit his sleeve.

Gloyd waved goodbye to the three of them since everyone had already left. He headed in the direction of his giant bright orange house and away from the castle. He walked for a few minutes before doubling back and going toward the castle.

He had heard rumors that there was a 'code room' in the castle that would allow someone to change something in the game. He had been to the castle before and assumed that the room was near the throne room.

There were a few Oreo guards around the castle but there was only one that Gloyd needed to pass, the one guarding the front door. He took one of his favorite pranks from his pocket, a pile of fake chocolate frosting, the equavalent of fake dog poop in Sugar Rush. He tossed it lightly in his hand before he tossed it at the Oreo guard. The Oreo's top cookie cracked and the cookie fell to the ground. Gloyd quickly made his way past the know unconcious Oreo guard into the castle.

The castle was quiet since Vanellope had gone to see Ralph and Sour Bill usually went to bed early. He moved through the castle and finally arrived in the coderoom. He pushed aside the curtain as his eyes widened. He moved into the hallway and opened the controller door with the universal cheat code.

The doors opened and Gloyd's eyes nearly came out of his head. The glittering boxes of code gave him innumerable options. He blinked several times to regain his focus. He took a breath and stepped into the coderoom.

This was a big mistake because he slowly began to float to the middle of the room. He frantically grabbed for the walls of the hallway. He quickly pulled himself into the hallway. "Bad...idea...bad...bad...idea." He said as he panted from the unexpected effort.

He saw the licorice rope nearby and realized that it might have a reason for being there. He took off his hat, jacket and shoes. He placed his hat on the ground upside down and put the jacket and shoes inside of it to weigh it down. "Then I'll tie the licorice around it so the the rope stays put." He then tied the rest onto his waist and moved over to the door. He tugged on the rope to see if it would hold, which it did and he moved out into the coderoom.

There were many large boxes blinking, 'Unused Designs', 'Deleted' and 'Weapons and Power ups' but Gloyd didn't touch those. "I just need to find my name." There were about 20 large boxes in the middle of the room so he decided to try and look there first. He went passed 10 boxes or so before he found his box.

The box was large and blue with his name printed in white letters. "I just need to change one thing." He tapped the box and smaller boxes appeared. He quickly found the one labeled 'Name' and tapped it. Next popped up a box the read 'Terms and Conditions'. Gloyd, like most people, just scrolled to the bottom and clicked 'I agree.' Finally he came to a screen that said 'What is your name?' He typed in the words 'Couch Bottle.' and hit okay. 'Is your name Couch Bottle?' He tapped yes and the returned to it's normal state.

He returned to the door and pushed the start button and the doors shut. He took the rope off his hat and off his waist. He redressed himself and moved the curtain aside. He had done it. He was going to be famous throughout the arcade. He walked proudly out of the coderoom and through the throne room. He walked with his head held high.

He was about to leave when he heard the Oreo guards outside. His eyes widened. He had to find another way out of the castle. He sprinted out of the throne room toward the fungeon. He took the steps to the basement two at a time. He slid through the bars of one the prison cells and boosted himself to the window. He pushed aside two metal bars that had never been fixed from when King Candy was ruler. _Good thing those bars have never been fixed if not I wouldn't have been able to sneak out of Turbo's stupid dinner parties. _He started running toward his house.

"Wait I hear a noise!" cried one of the Oreo guards toward where Gloyd was. He heard it and picked up the pace.

Once he got home he shut the door and dropped onto the sofa. "Well I changed my name and didn't get caught. It was a good day. I wonder how the other racers will react when they hear my name tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned on The Cake Show with Candlehead at 11:30 and forgot about it.


End file.
